Vampires And Werewolves Do NOT Mix Well
by La Petite Faerie
Summary: When Bella forces Edward and Jake to go see a "witch" in Seattle, something both bad and funny is bound to happen. After Breaking Dawn...slight BellaXEdward and NessieXJake


_PROLOGUE_

**Author's Note: This story is going to be in both Edward and Jake's POV...just so you know. That's only because they are the main characters and the story goes between both of them...it's kind of hard to explain. You'll just have to read my story to figure out what the whole confusing thing is about lol**

_Edward's POV_

_Damn that woman of mine_, I thought. She was forcing me and the dumb mutt to go see some stupid, fake witch. She wanted to see if we could get over our differences and stop fighting, especially around Nessie.

"Hey...are we there yet?" the mutt asked.

"No. We'll be there in about 10 minutes," I reponded, not so happily.

He scoffed. "No need to get moody. I don't like this just as much as you."

I really doubted that, but oh well. He could think what he wanted while I listened in...and laughed at his patheticness.

"Bloodsucker! We're here already!" he shouted in my ear.

I looked around to see that we had arrived at a small, dingy building. _Why did she make me do this...I thought she loved me._

We both got out of the Volvo and walked up to a small, red door. Opening it, we both walked in to see a long hallway.

"What the hell!?! I thought we just had to walk in the doorway and be there...not walk down a stupid hallway to another door!" Jake screamed.

"Shut the hell up mutt. It's just another couple of feet, don't get to excited," I smirked as he growled at me.

We had been fine for longest time until he started to get more and more intimate with my daughter as she got older. Bella was perfectly fine with it while I was not. I got overprotective and so did he. Then we started fighting again...but this time over a different female.

While I had been thinking, we had reached the other door. Just as I went to grab the handle, the door opened and out walked my little pixie of a sister.

"There you are! Finally!" she exclaimed. "You guys took forever! Get in here now!"

Sh grabbed both of our hands and dragged us into the room. Behind a table inside the room sat a tiny, older woman. She looked to be around 45 and had long grey hair. She was wearing some sort of purple muumuu and a lot of jewellery.

Jake whispered, "She smells like wet cat and bad cigars."

I laughed slightly and nodded. "She smells a lot worse than that."

Alice growled and the old woman glared at the both of us. I had a bad feeling that she could here us and my eyes widened slightly. When she saw that, she grinned a toothless grin. I was kind of creepy.

"Please, sit down and let me see your hands," she told us.

We both looked at each other nervously and sat down. Alice gave me a hug and left, closing the door. I shuddered and looked back at the old woman. She grinned at me again and closed her eyes, holding both of our hands in each of hers.

"Close your eyes and think about why you hate the other one so much. Then, when you have thought of the reasons, open your eyes."

We both did as we were told. I thought about the most important reasons, him being a werewolf and him trying to steal my daughter away. I also thought about the years before and how he had tries to take Bella from me, tried to convince her that she didn't love or need me.

All the while he was thinking almost the same reasons. He thought about how I had tried to keep Bella away from him and how I was trying to keep his true love, who happened to be my daughter, away from him as well. The most important reason though, was that I was a mind reading vampire.

At the same time, we opened our eyes. The old lady was staring at us with a wide grin and knowing eyes.

"I believe I know what the problem is, but I cannot fix it without your help," she told as her smile grew wider.

An electric shock went through both of our hands and my mind, as well as Jake's, went blank. Then, something horrible happened...we both fell unconcious.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the prologue. I also hope that I didn't give away too much information for what's to come next. I do think I ended it with a slight cliff hanger...but a lot of prologues are like that so you're going to have to deal.**

**I'll try to get this story going as fast as possible, but I'm writing this as I go for now so please bear with me.**

**If you decide to review...I might just let you have a little peek at what's to come next and I might give you a little present from moi!!!**

**Anyways...thanks and caoi!!!**

**Lots Of Love,**

**Faerie 3**


End file.
